


Detroit become horny

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BTW, Multi, bi tch ill add more l8r, if yalls ever want a full fic and i get confidente i will write one, oneshots, reader is always afab unless asked/requested otherwise, sorry bubs, sum /reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhoneshots my dud e s.ill have nsfw warnings on the smut dfvdnvnjfv





	Detroit become horny

**Author's Note:**

> hello im s o r r y. i fucking wnated to write smut but i was like "Ele u ant do that. u cant start it off with smut: so here sum rushed gavin/reader where gavin is drunky and confesses. fluffy guess idfk im not profesissonal if anyone reads this im one of u honry peeps who just wanna smooch characters ok a y

Gavin Reed is a good friend of yours. You’ve known him since childhood and you guys faced all kinds of things together, helping with the breakups, pets dying, graduation. You guys supported each other no matter what. But tonight is going to play out differently. 

You smiled like a big dork, sure you we’re a fully grown adult but sleepovers with your best friend will always make you a giddy little child. Especially since you guys decided to reminisce on your childhoods by watching the old live-action Scooby-doo movies. You packed your stuff and drove to Gavin’s house. You sat in your car for a bit so you could text him to see if he was finished work.  
‘Gavin, You done work? I’m outside ur place’

After a couple minutes you finally got a response from him   
‘Sorry dude, i’m heading home soon. The spare key is on a branch in the bush, u can’t miss it’  
You smiled and sent a thumbs up emoji in response, even though you usually use them in an ironic sense.

Once you got out of your car, you opened the passenger seat door and grabbed your bags, carrying them to the front door. You placed them on the deck and walked back to your car to close the door and lock it. Finally you approached the bush and searched for the key which was pretty obvious to find so either Gavin wants someone to break in or he put it there this morning just for you.

Once inside you decided to do something nice and set up snacks and place glasses and a bottle of whisky on the table. You also went into his bathroom to change into Pajamas.  
You were just chilling on the couch, his cat in you lap, eating a bag of chips and mindlessly using your phone when you got a text from Gavin   
‘My location, please pick me up asap’ you started to get concerned as you wondered what could’ve happened.

What happened was painfully obvious once you pulled up to the address and see that it’s a bar. You sighed as you walked in and saw an older looking man and a brunette android standing by Gavin and holding him up  
“fHCK YOu prICks. I ‘idnt need any help! You said that you asked for someone else to get me!” he yelled, painfully drunk  
“Gavin. Apologize now.” You glared at him as they handed him over to you, assuming you’re his ride home since you know him  
“Fine. Sorry. Sorry you guys are a bunch of pRICKS LMAO (y/n) GIV ME FIVE” You sighed and looked up at the men   
“I’m so sorry about his behaviour” You looked down at Gavin, who’s now fallen asleep on your shoulder  
“No worries, he’s always a fucking dick anyways” The older one replied before taking a sip of his drink. The android scanned you for a bit before talking  
“It’s strange how someone like Detective Reed could end up with someone like yourself. You seem like a fairly nice person.”  
“End up with? No-no we’re just-”  
“Yeah, fucking douche wouldn’t shut up ‘bout ya once we said we texted for ya. He was all (y/n) is amazing! They’re sooo cool and sweet and perrrrfect. I love them so much but they don’t know.” he took another sip and continued talking “Be careful, he’s really fucking talkative when he’s drunk” you chuckled  
“Yeah. I’ve known since his 21st birthday” that was a lie, you guys both drank together for the first time at 16 when he stole some of his dad liquor.  
“Well anyways, I should get this guy home. He’s already unconscious in my arms… Night!” you started to half-carry half-drag him into your car. He was going to be in quite some trouble in the morning. 

When you made it back to Gavin’s place You woke him up so he could walk himself  
“Gavin. gaVVVINNN”  
“Hmm?” He slowly blinked open his eyes   
‘We’re home. Er um I mean at your home” Gavin sleepily chuckled  
“Alright sweetcheeks let’s go”  
“Mhmmm” You turned off the engine and walked to the door, watching Gavin stumble towards you. You giggled at the scene in front of you  
“Do you not have ur fhkcing keeey?”  
“My.. .key?”  
“Yeaha. The one i gave to u thru the bush”  
“Well sorry, I locked it inside, I didn’t know it was mine”  
“That’s fair, here take mine, im a bit too tipsy to unlock a door” You nodded and smiled as he tossed the keys you used to unlock the door. 

When you both got inside Gavin immediatly stumbled to his bedroom taking off his clothes and plopping in his bed, face down in his cat’s belly. You decided to bring Gavin a cup of water for him to drink.  
“Hey Gavvy~ I brought you some water. Just a couple sips before bed”  
“The only liquids I want are the ones you exert when moaning my name~” He smugly replied, being mumbled by his cat’s tummy fat. You could only blush in response for a couple seconds  
“Gavin, seriously” You placed the cup on a bedside dresser  
“Fine fine. Can you umm. Spend the night with me?”  
“That was the plan you goof”  
“No i mean like here in bed with me?”  
“Oh..”  
“W-we don’t have to do anything ur uncomfortable with but, its just. It’s been a while since anyone has laid in bed with me” You smiled softly  
“Of course Gavin.. I just can’t believe that you’re that desperate”  
“Desperate?” He asked before leaning on his arm and sipping some water  
“I-I mean desperate enough to have me of all people”  
“(y/n) don’t you fucking say that. You’re so amazing and I am lucky to even call you my best friend. I am drunk-er than usual but fuck I think I love you. I mean I have for a while. Your smart, and fun, and cute, and. I just. Wow.” You smiled and blushed like crazy, he almost brought tears to your eyes  
“Gavin…” You hugged him and he hugged back  
“Please, remind me of this when I’m sober”  
“I will… I love you too Gavin”

**Author's Note:**

> yep. that's the trash fol k s. if uhhhh anyone wants to request b l e a s e d o. i have 0 ideas and i kinda wanna write smut next hhHH but yeah djndfnjdfv im open to mostly anything but Hank/Connor and North/Anyone (but reader) knvsvsdjknsdn im also i just write and post so bad grammar and spelling is inevitable.


End file.
